HAIRy Potter: The Musical
by Angel of Music
Summary: As you can probably guess, this is where Hogwarts goes and sings HAIR songs. The innappropriate ones will not be included. Even if you have no idea what HAIR is, please click and check it out. Thanks, pleas R/R.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: For those of you who haven't seen HAIR or heard of it, please read it anyway. You'll get it, and the songs are really cool.

****

HAIRy Potter: The Musical

Harry was enjoying a wonderful hour of Double Potions, with Snape in a very horrible mood. Snape had assigned a very, very complicated potion, reflecting his vindictive mood that day. He was trying to concentrate on his potion, trying to make sure it didn't boil over, while slicing very tiny fennel seeds, when he saw, out of the corner of his eye, Professor Snape standing above him. Instead of his usual sneer, greasy hair, and billowing black robes, he was smiling, and his hair had become a long, black mane. Even more shocking were his clothes. He was wearing old, frayed bellbottoms, and a beaded brown vest. No longer was he pale and sickly-looking, in fact, he was quite brown. 

With a quick look around--and a quick smell around; there was incense burning--he could tell that his surroundings had completely changed. The dungeon classroom, once so dark and dank, was now open-air, with magical psychedelic mists swirling around a floating disco ball. Also, with another look at the sky, he realized that instead of being late afternoon, it was approaching dawn. 

Everyone had profuse amounts of hair, which, in Dean's case, was an Afro. There were wide varieties of tie-dye, beads, frayed garments, and sometime feathers. But, which gave him the biggest surprise (although he should have been expecting it) was that he was wearing the same things, he had no glasses, and his messy black hair was now longer than shoulder length and tamed by a beaded headband. 

The sky had now become light pink, with gold clouds scatter around. Suddenly, the girls broke out in song.  


"Good Morning Starshine

The earth says "hello" 

You twinkle above us   
We twinkle below. 

  
Good Morning Starshine   
You lead us along   
My love and me as we sing   
Our early morning singin' song"   


When they finished, Snape led the boys in singing;

"Gliddy glub gloopy;

Nibby nabby noopy   
La la la lo lo... 

Sabba sibby sabba; 

Nooby abba nabba   
Le le lo lo... 

Tooby ooby walla; 

Nooby abba nabba   
Early morning singin' song."

The girls joined in again with the refrain;

"Good Morning Starshine 

The earth says "hello" 

You twinkle above us 

We twinkle below.

  
Good Morning Starshine 

You lead us along 

My love and me as we sing 

Our early morning singin' song

Singin' a song, humming a song 

Singing a song... 

Loving a song, laughing a song 

Singing a song... 

Sing the song; 

Song the sing 

Song song song sing 

Sing sing sing sing song 

Song song song sing 

Sing sing sing sing song."

After they were done, Snape said, "I am very impressed by your talent. Ten points to Gryffindor for your talent. But, we are _all_ winners, so we have an additional five points to Slytherin. Points were taken off, Slytherin, because you need to work on singing in tune. Class, you are dismissed early."

And they all filed out of the classroom, singing "Peace, flowers, freedom, happiness. Peace, flowers, freedom, happiness."

What was strangest of all was that as they passed Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, they took no notice of them, and made no snide remark. Everyone was dressed in 60's garb, even the professor, excluding Professor McGonagall. She actually was looking very disapproving at everyone in the hallway. 

This was very, very strange, but if all professors acted like Snape did today, then he would certainly enjoy it.

A/N: So, how did you like it? Tell me, in that little box down there. Constructive criticism, comments, questions, or concerns please review. Also, which song should I do next? I am planning to do Aquarius, but I need to know what should be after that. Yes, and, Professor McGonagall will sing "My Conviction".

****


	2. Aquarius!

A/N: Well, here's my second shot at it

A/N: Well, here's my second shot at it! Thank you for all the reviews so far (though I just posted Good Morning Starshine).

****

Aquarius!

After dinner, Harry had Astronomy. Actually, it was several hours after dinner, so they could see the stars clearly. So, getting back on the subject, Harry went back to Gryffindor Tower after dinner, and finished his essay for Potions on the effect of dragon liver in Potions. 

At nine o'clock, he put away his things, and took his bag, making sure that he had his telescope. Today, Astronomy was with the Ravenclaws, and Harry was looking forward to seeing Cho. 

He walked with Ron and Hermione to the highest tower in the school, which they didn't usually go to during Astronomy, but did so today. The lesson was about how the stars could influence our lives on Earth. Harry hoped it wouldn't be something like Divination; he was getting tired of having his death predicted every week. 

After everyone had come in, Professor Sinistra started her lecture. "Today we are studying how the stars have affects on life on Earth. This is almost like Divination, but it is a bit more accurate. Now, we are going to talk about something very interesting that happens when the stars and the planets line up in a certain way. Have any of you heard of The Age of Aquarius?"

Hermione and Cho raised their hands. 

"Yes, ladies. Sing it for us." She said (A/N: okay, kind of weird, I know.)

Another song? He hadn't expected that! Oh well, he should enjoy it while it lasts. 

"When the moon is in the seventh house 

And Jupiter aligns with Mars."

They started, then everyone joined in. 

Then peace will guide the planets 

And love will steer the stars. 

This is the dawning of the age of Aquarius, 

The age of Aquarius 

Aquarius!

Aquarius! 

Harmony and understanding, 

Sympathy and trust abounding, 

No more falsehoods or derisions, 

Golden living dreams of visions, 

Mystic crystal reve-lation, 

And the mind's true liberation. 

Aquarius! 

Aquarius! 

When the moon is in the seventh house

And Jupiter aligns with Mars Then peace will guide the planets 

And love will steer the stars. 

This is the dawning of the age of Aquarius, 

The age of Aquarius 

Aquarius! 

Aquarius! 

Aquarius! 

Aquarius! 

Then, it was over, as quickly as it had come. Professor Sinistra continued with her lecture, and explained how this happened every 200 years, and it had happened this past century, to the Muggles. The past times before, it had happened only to wizards. This, she said, clearly illustrates how the Magical community was much, much more advanced than the Muggle society.

After class was over, they ran in to Cho. Harry blushed and said a shy "hello". But then, Harry noticed she had an expression of deep sorrow on her face.

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione, knowing that most of the common rooms were the other way that Cho was headed in.

"To the Quidditch Pitch," she said mournfully.

"Why?" asked Harry, curiously.

"To wait for Cedric."

"Sorry to say this, Cho, but you should have gotten over him by now," said Ron.

"Never," Cho replied.

"Whatever you say," said Hermione.

Then, Cho started singing.

A/N: Okay, please tell me how you liked it. Constructive criticism, questions, comments, concerns. Oh, yes, brownie points to whomever guesses what song Cho sings next.


End file.
